


Merry Eight

by luhaniluna



Series: when we're together, I'm not afraid anymore [11]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Fluff, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhaniluna/pseuds/luhaniluna
Summary: The reason why they aren't together
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng & Huang Minghao | Justin, Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin
Series: when we're together, I'm not afraid anymore [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186847
Kudos: 11





	Merry Eight

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

NEX7 decided to hold a mini Christmas party at Zhengting’s place since it’s the biggest amongst them. It was seven in the evening when the rest of the group started coming in one by one.

First was Quanzhe who lived just a few streets from Zhengting’s then came Wenjun and Xinchun together while holding hands and the house owner couldn’t stop himself from teasing them until Zeren arrives that made the teasing to escalate more.

Chengcheng came a quarter before eight with black pants, white shirt under a black jacket with the number eight on the back. They welcomed him with complains since his outfit wasn’t fit for the holidays despite him reasoning that he came straight from an event.

It was exactly eight in the evening when Justin came in wearing almost the exact clothes as Chengcheng but in different colors; white pants, black shirt under a white jacket with the number eight on the back.

“Did you come from an event too?” Quanzhe asked with a smirk. Justin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Nope. I came from our family house. Why?” Zeren smirks too while pointing at Chengcheng who’s gaping at Justin.

Justin looks at said person and immediately falls into a laughing fit. “What a coincidence!” Zhengting does his infamous tilt of his head while questioning, “Is it really?” Justin copies him with an arch of his eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Aren’t you guys together?” Wenjun inquired with confused eyebrows. Justin’s eyes instantly widen. “What? We’re not!” Xinchun then looks at him with challenging eyes. “Then why aren’t you?”

Justin was supposed to answer when they finally heard Chengcheng’s voice. “Yeah, Justin. Why aren’t we together?” the remaining five gasps out loud while Justin froze on the spot.

Everything became silent then. Chengcheng still waiting for Justin to respond with patient eyes while the younger remained frozen with blushing cheeks and ears. The rest quietly waits for something to happen until Zhengting couldn’t take it anymore.

He pushed Justin towards Chengcheng who easily caught him before pushing them both in a room and announcing, “You two won’t get out until you both confess!” the remaining four loudly cheered and said their good lucks.

Because of the semi-commotion Justin finally blinks himself out of his stupor and realizes he’s alone with his long-time crush slash love of his life aka his crack head of a best friend named Fan Chengcheng.

“So…” speaking of the angel, Chengcheng carefully spoke. “Why aren’t we together, Huang Minghao?” he asked once again. Justin breathes in and out before finally answering with a casual (as casual as he can) shrug. “Because you never asked.”

Chengcheng’s eyes slowly widened while Justin remained calm on the outside despite his nervous beating heart. After a few seconds, Chengcheng blinks then smiles at him. “If I ask you to be my boyfriend, will you say yes?”

“ _If_ you ask.” Justin responds with a challenging smirk that Chengcheng copied before pulling out something from his back pocket and going down on one knee. Justin’s smirk instantly vanished as he rolls his eyes at his dramatic best friend.

“Huang Minghao, my best friend and my favorite person in the whole universe, will you ever be so kind to be my boyfriend?” Chengcheng asks as he reveals a Cuban link matching necklaces.

Justin fakes a gasp with matching hands over his chest while dramatically saying, “Oh my gosh! Fan Chengcheng! You didn’t have to! Omg! I’m so happy!” that made Chengcheng laugh out loud while Justin watches him with a proud smile.

When the older finally stop laughing, he stands up and looks into Justin’s eyes with a hopeful smile. “In all seriousness, will you be my boyfriend, Justin?” said person smiles before slowly nodding. “Yes.”

Chengcheng then screams out loud, “HE SAID YES!” as if he just proposed that made the younger shake his head fondly. The members outside instantly cheered and also screamed in pure joy.

While their members rejoice outside, Chengcheng pulls Justin by the waist and leans his forehead to his with a silly smile. “Hi, boyfriend.” the younger wraps his arms around his neck with the same smile. “Hi to you too, boyfriend.”

“Thank you for giving me the best Christmas present ever.” Chengcheng sweetly whispered. Justin’s smile widens then. “Thank _you_ for being the best Christmas present ever.”

Chengcheng’s smile turns to a genuine one. “I love you.” Justin profusely blushes once again but he ignores it as he smiles genuinely too. “I love you too.” the older then gave him an Eskimo kiss that made the younger softly giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
